Brewing
Skilling up Bounty Coffee to 119 * Bounty Coffee : Brell's Bounty : Generic Coffee Beans : Water Flask Notes: For every groundspawn loc of Brell's Bounty, copy and paste these locs to the map file brellsrest_1 :P 64.9323, 548.3955, 22.5745, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -76.0414, 634.2207, 28.4794, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -64.5594, 484.5653, 14.9048, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -53.3216, 492.9665, 11.9791, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 53.8679, 630.0110, 32.5570, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 278.4306, 55.6167, -14.3807, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 100.3512, 256.5309, 4.8028, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -40.4274, 64.0777, -18.8932, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -47.8672, 203.7647, -4.1757, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -549.3992, 761.5508, 69.2046, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -421.5904, 679.1838, 52.7636, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -449.7793, 639.8610, 54.5745, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -531.5728, 387.4335, 37.1311, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -708.7087, 170.7173, 30.7383, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -808.7653, 81.0394, 24.9285, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -522.2321, 20.4209, 10.5445, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -517.2347, 139.2946, 10.2502, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -279.4819, 127.0416, -10.4464, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -216.7332, 251.6314, -5.4917, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -297.1866, 310.5108, 17.7771, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -156.0864, 496.2334, 10.7769, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -271.7302, 604.5067, 36.8310, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -27.6899, 619.2203, 35.0167, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 37.2882, 442.3088, 10.2305, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -48.4236, 268.6773, -5.8589, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB coolingchamber_1 :P -28.6637, 109.4100, 3.3590, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -171.5131, 755.2358, -199.2723, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -631.0417, 682.2847, -217.4920, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB_on_the_zone_line :P 53.8405, 530.7869, 21.4588, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 54.7623, 464.6789, 21.7328, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -300.7108, 141.5291, 21.7516, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -355.0044, 86.0223, 21.9888, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -305.9288, 71.6020, 21.8492, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -98.1291, 222.9341, 3.3917, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 297.1706, 230.7978, 17.9429, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 345.2180, 214.6621, 17.9554, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 17.2590, 88.2296, 3.3580, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -14.8950, 9.3810, 3.1313, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 789.3209, 1107.7351, -220.3485, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 1181.8966, 1153.7384, -219.0432, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 1111.9714, 1200.9277, -219.0397, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 1017.0504, 640.4473, -217.1437, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 992.2204, 677.0522, -217.1408, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 1009.3990, 689.3776, -217.1615, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 5.9917, 1246.0239, -216.3913, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -26.2216, 1365.9175, -216.3718, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -62.7160, 1326.0084, -216.3182, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P 269.6851, 1030.6404, -216.1192, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -457.0983, 1074.0436, -215.7577, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB :P -546.1219, 723.3099, -217.6717, 0, 240, 0, 2, BB Brell's Bounty have a respawn of about 2 hours. Generic Coffee Beans can be easily found in Cresent Reach, on Brewmaster Ishaq at -1154.01, -1620.30, -87.63. Since your already standing next to Ishaq, you can also find Water Flask(s) on him. Clear Absinthe to 250 * Clear Absinthe : Anise : Bottle : Fennel : Grande Wormwood : Water Flask Notes: Anise and Grande Wormwood can be found on Johannes O'Danos, in the Alchemy Room of the western trade building, Plane of Knowledge; along with Edvard, Derin and Serin O'Danos, who all sell Fennel. Amile Pitt, who resides by the small bank, also in PoK, sells Bottles and Water Flasks. I hope you made a bunch of absinthe, because it just so happens to be used in: Chronal Absinthe to 324 * Chronal Absinthe : Clear Absinthe : Chronal Resonance Dust x2 Notes: CRD's are SoD random drops. You can farm/buy/or barter for them however you see fit. However, since some may consider this too expensive, here is an old school 300+ trivial: Kaladim Constitutional to 335 * Kaladim Constitutional : Bottle : Celestial Essence : Cork : Corking Device : Fermented Yarrow : Soda Water : Strange Dark Fungus : Underfoot Mushroom Notes: Celestial Essence is a No-Fail trivial (15) made in a mixing bowl bought from Perago Crotal at 18, 249, -126, Eastern trader building, PoK, and the easiest method of making it is by combining The Scent of Marr (bought from Loran Thu'Leth) and Celestial Solvent (bought from Darius Gandril), both of the western trade building, PoK. Cork can be found on Nitram Anizok, found upstairs in the smithy building, PoK. For a Corking Device, check the bazaar or a friendly tinkerer. Or make one YOURSELF. To make Fermented Yarrow, combine a Water Flask and Yarrow (Trivial 74, yield, 6) in a brew barrel. Yarrow can be found on your friendly alchemist, Severg O'Danos, whom you would have met, had you skilled up via Clear Absinthe. /sigh. Oddly enough, Soda water is made by combining Soda, and Water. Its trivial is 58. Soda can be found on Caden Zharik, and short little fellow found by the small bank, PoK. If you don't know were to find Water Flask(s) at this point, you should give up on Brewing. Finally, Strange Dark Fungus and Underfoot Mushrooms can both be found in one room in North Kaladim (evil players beware you may need invis or alternatively, just slaughter every little dwarf to your hearts content). The shrooms and fungi both have nine spawn locs, and a six minute timer, found around 655, -120. Thanks to Stillwaters, a/k/a arkadykappa for this guide. Category:EverQuest Category:Tradeskills